Importance Tony Stark X Reader
by eleventhdoctorchick
Summary: ok so this is my first Avenger's story…My favorite being the hot shot Tony Stark blushes I digress. This story about (Y/N) who is just a lab tech and a friend of the Avengers. Sadly she feels like that's all she is…Tony wakes up after his Arc Reactor is mended by (Y/N). It is when she goes to check on him that she will get a very wonderful surprise.


**Importance  
Tony Stark X Reader  
A/N: ok so this is my first Avenger's story…My favorite being the hot shot Tony Stark ~blushes~ I digress. This story about (Y/N) who is just a lab tech and a friend of the Avengers. Sadly she feels like that's all she is…Tony wakes up after his Arc Reactor is mended by (Y/N). It is when she goes to check on him that she will get a very wonderful surprise. "Don't ever think just because you don't have born super powers mean that you aren't important (Y/N), because right now I can tell you…your Important to someone, me" **

A lab tech, that's all you were to the team of super heroes with the exception of Tony and Bruce. You didn't even see Steve, Nat, Clint, or Thor that much. The only time you did was dinner, parties that Tony threw, and the one night a week game night *if there wasn't a world crisis going on*. Day after day you worked with Tony and Bruce in the lab trying to keep the Avengers well equipped.

Sadly another reason for you to only be useful as a Lab tech was because you didn't harness super powers like them. Your only true special skill was with computer systems and invention ideas. Ideas that flooded your brain 24/7, but most of these ideas you believed were pretty stupid compared to the ideas that Tony and Bruce had. Today in the lab you and Bruce had been working on a formula that could heal up any sort of wound any team member suffered.

"You seem a bit out of sorts today (Y/N). Mind telling me who or what is bothering you?" Bruce asked gazing at you from behind the rims of his glasses. "It's not too important Bruce…it's just I felt so weak, seeing him in so much pain" you answered going back to studying the tissue regenerative process. You felt Bruce give you a comforting stare and you couldn't help but to turn and give him a strong hug.

"Tony will be fine (Y/N). It's because of you and Jarvis's efforts that he will. This is one of the reasons for us to be doing what we're doing" Bruce said as you buried your head in his chest and sobbed. "It just hurts. I love him…I love him so much Bruce and he doesn't even have a clue. If you or him were to die I couldn't live with myself" you sobbed feeling Bruce softly rub your back. "Hey, Hey, Hey it's ok (Y/N) we're not going anywhere. Besides 'the other guy' wouldn't ever let that happen. Why don't you take a break, go and see Tony? I'm sure he'll make you feel better. I know that he can if I can't" Bruce said making your tears come to a slow halt.

You gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Bruce" you called over your shoulder. Bruce smiled back and watched you go before going back to the project that the two of you had started.

You hurried down the corridor to the elevator. Your heart pounded in your chest like the beat of a drum. "Hello Miss (Y/N) where may I take you?" Tony's AI unit Jarvis asked with his British tone. "Hey Jarv. Please can you take me to the medical wing?" You asked kindly as the doors slowly slid shut. You slid down against the wall trying to calm yourself. Your mind was whirling and all you could now think about was the man you loved…Tony Stark. Your eyes shot open and you came out of your thoughts when you heard the 'ding' of the elevator letting you know that you had reached the medical floor. When the door opened you raced out like a cheetah on steroids.

When you got to the main medical desk you saw Steve standing nearby. "Hey (Y/N), wait I thought you and Bruce were working on that healing stuff…" Steve asked his tone sounding a bit harsh. You stood crossing your arms over your chest and feeling a bit angry at the question. "First of all captain its called Regenerative duplexive. Second of all, I just came to see Tony…how is he?" you asked in a formal tone. You didn't feel like taking Steve's judgement today. "He's awake, I assume that he's doing fine (Y/N) thanks to you" Steve said in a much gentler tone than before. "I couldn't have really done it without Jarvis and his knowledge on Arc Reactors" you answered before you began to see Steve leave you behind and head back down the corridor. It was one thing that you couldn't ever seem to understand…Why was it that Steve couldn't get along with you or Tony? You shrugged off Steve's questions and now concentrated on the reason you came. To check on Tony.

"Hey Sweetheart" you heard a familiar voice say as you slowly entered the white walled room. Your smile grew hearing his voice, you quickly rushed into his now open arms and hugged him tight. "Oh Tony I'm so happy it worked…You're ok" you cried as you gently let your head rest on his shoulder.

"A little birdy told me that you and Jarvis saved my Arc Reactor" Tony said as he softly stroked your long (H/C) hair. "I tried my best. It's not like it's really that important, besides I had to save it…it's the one thing that keeps my best friend alive and I can't lose him" You whispered as you softly looked up at him. Tony's brown eyes bore into yours. Unlike most times when they had the air of arrogance in them, now his eyes were warm and caring.

"(Y/N) don't ever think that just because you don't have born super powers means that you're not important. Because right now I can tell you…your important to someone…me" Tony said his tone gentle but yet firm. You blushed a little and felt your cheeks grow slightly wet with your own tears. "Thank you Tony…no one have ever said that to me before" you whispered before feeling your body quench in electricity.

All at once you felt the electric current flow through you. You felt his soft lips lightly brush your own. His goatee feeling much more electric against your skin because it let you know that this was no longer just a dream…this was real. Tony Stark was kissing you.

This was it, that moment that you realized your dreams were coming true. "I have to say it now…I love you (Y/N)" Tony admitted as you both finally broke the kiss. Tony could see the uncertainty in your (E/C) eyes before he spoke again. "I meant that (Y/N), you're not like any other woman I've ever met. You're far more beautiful than any of them. And your beautiful because you're you, you spend every day just striving to be different. That's one of the many things I can say I truly love about you" Tony said softly causing you to smile brightly, and softly you pulled him closer to you again for another kiss. Both of you felt like there was nothing that could ever ruin this moment for you. As you pulled away again you felt your breathes mingle with one another. "I love you to Tony, more than anyone or anything in the world" you finally said before Tony pulled you into another hug. You smiled hearing Tony let out a sigh of relief, he was glad to know that the feelings he had for you were mutual and returned.

Later on that day…

"One question Sweetheart…when can I rejoin you and Bruce in the lab again?" Tony asked softly. You inwardly had felt bad for him because you knew how much he hated being unless to everybody. "Don't worry Tony just give your Arc reactor one more day of recuperation" you answered lightly kissing his forehead. "Promise?" Tony asked pouting like a little kid. "I promise" you replied leaning in and giving him another light kiss on the lips.

"I guess I should let you get back to the lab so Bruce doesn't start wondering" Tony said reluctantly. "Yea but I promise I'll come back later on tonight" you said giving him one last hug and a small kiss on the forehead for cheering up. "I hope that's a date (Y/N)" Tony finally said making you blush a bright pink. "Only if you want it to be Tony" you replied as you headed out of the door and let Tony rest. You then finally began the trip back to the lab on the 'Stark floor'.

~One Elevator ride later~

"Hey (Y/N) so…how'd it go?" Your other best friend Bruce asked as you stepped back into the lab. "You were right, going to see Tony did make me feel much better" you answered with a bright smile.

"I knew it's just what the two of you needed. Congrats by the way" Bruce smirked already sensing the confessions that had been made and the new relationship that everybody in 'Avenger Tower' could now 'Ship like Fed-Ex'. "Again thanks Bruce" you smiled giving his cheek a friendly kiss.

For the rest of the day the research had gone quite successful. All you knew now was that you couldn't wait to see Tony again tonight. At least two people in all of 'Avenger Tower' knew that you were important, and to you that's all that really mattered.


End file.
